Le karaoké
by Nami Himura
Summary: [Chapitre IV UP] Lorsqu'on a 18 ans, quoi de mieux qu'un karaoké pour s'éclater ?
1. La valise de l'Elue

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur.

* * *

« Pourquoi t'as voulu venir ici, Lloyd ? Rah t'es pénible par moment… »

Génis, vexé d'avoir été traîné jusque là.

« Je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ton raisonnement, Lloyd. »

Raine, perplexe quant aux divagations du jeune Lloyd.

« Lloyd, une fois de plus tu as eu une super bonne idée ! »

Colette, ravie quoi qu'il arrive.

« Notre présence en ce lieu a-t-il une utilité quelconque ? »

Kratos, s'interrogeant sur la sécurité du lieu.

« Et alors, c'est quoi cet endroit Lloyd ? »

Sheena, pressée d'en finir.

« ... »

Préséa, désireuse d'exprimer son avis.

« Elles sont où les filles ? Hein, Lloyd ? »

Zélos, euphorique quant à la présence hypothétique de représentantes de la race féminine.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire là ? »

Régal, qui avait posé la bonne question et résumé la pensée de tous.

« Un… KARAOKE ! »

Lloyd, surexcité, ayant enfin exposé son idée aux autres. Ils étaient tous les neuf dans une grande salle vide avec une scène et un pied, pour le micro d'après déduction de Raine. Lloyd fêtait ses 18 ans, et il avait toujours dit à Génis qu'il souhaitait aller s'amuser dans un karaoké. Le jeune Demi Elfe regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir pris son meilleur ami au sérieux.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur le groupe. Une mouche vola.

« Quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée ? » Fit Lloyd, déçu de la réaction unanime.

En effet, c'était loin d'être évocateur. Kratos inspectait avec attention une planche de bois du mur de gauche, certain qu'elle était pourrie, Génis et Raine avaient trouvé le Kendama du jeune Demi Elfe soudainement fascinant, Colette souriait bêtement, Zélos cherchait désespérément une fille, Sheena lissait ses rubans, Préséa regardait droit devant elle, et Régal fixait le plafond.

« Bon, okay, vous trouvez ça nul… Ralala, mais on peut jamais s'amuser avec vous ! Dire que j'avais réservé là pour vous faire plaisir… » Se lamenta Lloyd.

« Oh Lloyd, ne te désole pas, c'était une idée formidable, tu es le meilleur ! » Fit Colette, ses grands yeux pleins de larmes.

« Merci Colette, il n'y a que toi qui me comprenne… Bandes de lâcheurs, vous allez voir, Colette et moi on va chanter comme des pros et vous allez être jaloux de notre talent ! »

Piqué au vif, Zélos éleva la voix.

« C'est sans compter sur mon charisme naturel qui fera tomber toutes les filles dans mes bras, bien évidemment… »

« Zélos, j'ai _réservé_ le karaoké. En d'autres termes, on est _seuls_… »

Gros soupir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il y a déjà plein de belles filles parmi nous, n'est ce pas mes beautés ? »

Pas de réponse des beautés. Le charisme de Zélos en prenait un sacré coup.

« Bon, j'en suis aussi, histoire de protéger la vertu de Colette… » S'exclama Sheena.

« Super, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, Sheena ! » S'excita Lloyd, ravi.

Raine souriait discrètement. Les choses prenaient une tournure amusante, et ne pas se joindre aux festivités aurait été un véritable gâchis. Surtout si son adorable frère n'était pas là. Coinçant Génis sous son bras, elle s'avança vers Lloyd et les filles.

« Génis et moi vous rejoignons, en toute amitié » Sourit elle, ignorant les protestations de son petit frère qui se débattait vigoureusement.

« Génis, t'es super, je savais que t'accepterai ! »

« Mais je veux pas y aller, moi ! »

Raine dans toute sa douceur balança une rouste à son frère.

Puis se tourna vers Kratos.

« Tu sais chanter ? »

« Heu… J'ai appris… »

« Alors viens ! » fit elle en le tirant par le bras.

Génis eut un éclair d'intelligence.

« Si on ne sait pas chanter, on peut partir ? »

Raine lui lança un regard terrible doublé d'un sourire sadique.

« Non, on prend sur soi. »

« … »

« Régal, Préséa, faites un effort ! »

Gros silence.

« … Ca veut dire oui ! » Traduisit Lloyd en traînant tout le petit groupe vers la scène.

Une fois tout le monde installé, il fallait décider qui passerait en premier.

« Alors, qui passe le premier ? On va tirer à la courte paille ! »

Le verdict tomba.

…

« Alors, comment on voit qui commence ? » Fit Génis.

« Bah dis donc toi, dire qu'on te propose d'entrer à une Académie Nationale, t'es pas doué, hein… On regarde qui a la paille la plus courte, c'est indiqué dans l'nom… »

« Ah ouais tiens… »

« J'me demande ce que t'as dans la tête mon pauvre Génis… » Conclut Lloyd.

« Oui, bon, ça va hein… » Répondit Génis, alors que Raine glissait à l'oreille de Kratos un « même Lloyd le savait, ça devient dramatique… »

« Bon, alors c'est quiiiiiiii ? »

D'après les comparaisons de Kratos, c'était Colette qui devait commencer. L'Elue monta sur scène sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de Lloyd et Zélos, polis de Kratos et Raine.

« Bon, Colette, c'est un tirage au sort, alors la télé va t'indiquer ce que tu dois chanter. D'accord ? »

« Yep ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour toi, Lloyd ! »

Ce dernier rougit. Colette saisit le micro, et commença à chanter cet air bien connu (1) :

_J'ai mis dans ma valise  
Trois ou quatre chemises  
Mon foulard, ma casquette  
Une paire de basket  
Mon anorak et mon béret  
Mon maillot et mon bonnet  
Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois _

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

Génis regardait Colette, fasciné, la bouche grande ouverte. Kratos regardait ailleurs, gêné.  
_  
J'ai mis dans ma valise  
Ma belle jupe grise  
Ma trousse de toilette  
Une paire de serviettes  
La laisse et le collier du chien  
La photo de Sébastien  
Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois _

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois _

Lloyd encourageait Colette pendant les petits intermèdes musicaux, et Zélos était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de bonheur.

_J'ai mis dans ma valise  
Mon écharpe cerise  
Mes balles et ma raquette  
Mes patins à roulette  
Mon magnétophone à cassettes  
Mes pinceaux et ma palette  
Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois _

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois _

Petit solo musical, pendant lequel Lloyd criait à Colette des « Vas y Colette, danse ! » Mais l'Elue était trop gênée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, se contentant de suivre le rythme en se balançant doucement. Sheena avait soudainement une folle envie d'être n'importe où mais plus ici. Raine regardait la scène d'un air intéressé, et retenait difficilement son éclat de rire.

Colette entama alors le dernier couplet, inspirant un bon coup.  
_  
J'ai mis dans ma valise  
Ma perruque qui frise  
Mes pastilles pour la gorge  
Un bout de sucre d'orge  
Mon dictionnaire français-anglais  
Et ma ceinture dorée  
Un kilo de poires pour la soif  
Un bouquin et une coiffe  
Ma télévision portative  
Et un tee-shirt vert olive  
Mon stylo mon aide-mémoire  
Mon saroual et mon mouchoir  
Le parapluie si il pleuvait  
Et la crème pour bronzer  
Des cachets pour le mal de tête  
Des bonbons et mes lunettes  
Un peu de papier pour écrire  
Un pyjama pour dormir  
Un paire de chaussures à crampons  
Et deux ou trois pantalons  
Du mouron pour mon canari  
Et un gros pull-over gris  
Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

_Et des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois_

…

Colette acheva enfin la répétition du dernier vers, et posa le micro tout sourire, avant de descendre se réinstaller à côté de Lloyd.

« Tu as été géniale Colette !

« Hihi, cette chanson est utile pour partir en vacances, on n'oublie rien comme ça… » Fit Colette.

Régal haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la nécessité d'emporter en vacances une perruque qui frise et du mouron pour son canari. Après tout, il n'était jamais parti en vacances…

« Voyons ton score… » Proposa Kratos.

Tous examinèrent le compteur…

« 74, Colette ! Mais tu chantes comme une déesse ! » S'extasia Lloyd.

« Comme un Ange » Corrigea Génis.

« Oh toi, la science infuse, ça te ferait pas de mal de la boucler un peu » Grogna Lloyd. « Bon, alors, on tire au sort pour le prochain ? »

Une courte paille plus tard, et huit paires d'yeux se tournaient vers l'innocente victime…

* * *

(1) La chanson La valise de Dorothée, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas. Hilarant par sa heu.. niaiserie ?

A suivre XD

Questions, commentaires ? Vous voyez le petit bouton en bas à gauche ?


	2. Mais où est ce qu'elles sont ?

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur. Suki.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Ma sœur** : Hihi, et oui, le martyrisage est lancé ! Je te préviens, Kratos a déjà sa chanson phare, ça va être mémorable XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à ta Colette de sœur… BISOUX, SUKI !

**Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrène** : Et oui, les vieilles chansons, nostalgie…  Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Rossignol-chan** : Zélos ne sera pas le grand gagnant, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été à son avantage… Je réserve à tous ces petits un sort relativement machiavélique… Oui, je suis perfide mouahahahahahahahahahaaa ! XD

**Nazupeanut** : Oh merci de tes compliments, contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant !

**Yue-redmoon** : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que c'est pas banal, c'est surtout très tordu XD Merci pour ton compliment sur la chanson de Colette, j'avais pas mal hésité ! En tout cas je crois que le nouveau participant va te plaire… Bonne lecture !

**Nope** : Je ne sais pas si il y a des karaokés, mais honnêtement, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée ! lol. Il n'y a pas de limites au délire XD Voilà la suite !

**LaNuitInYourEyes** : Voici le chapitre II ! Merci de ta review, contente que ça te fasse rire !

**LilyB** : Je l'aide pas, ma pauvre Colette ! En fait, j'ai trop pensé au Aya Maria, mais il est réservé à Quatrounet XD Voilà la nouvelle victime dans la revanche de Claude François (il m'a traumatisé ce chanteur mdr) Bonne lecture, smouack !

**Seddy** : Ce n'est pas encore Kratos dans ce chapitre, mais son heure viendra… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Hotashin** : Voilà la suite (enfin !) J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Merci de tes appréciations et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre II : Mais où est ce qu'elles sont ?_

« Je vais vous en mettre plein la vue mes cocos, vous allez voir ça ! » S'exclamait Zélos, ravi d'être le deuxième à chanter. Cette fois, toutes les filles lui tomberaient dans les bras, c'était indiscutable.

« Bon, allez dépêche toi, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus ! » Râla Sheena, exaspérée.

« Mais je ferai tout pour te satisfaire mon petit canari en sucre d'orge à la cannelle ! Cette chanson t'est exclusivement réservée mon adorable petit cœur d'amour ! » Gagatisa Zélos. Sheena murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait assez à « mords toi la langue et étouffe toi avec » alors que le groupe regardait Zélos bondir sur la scène, regardant autour de lui et distribuant des clins d'oeils à des jeunes filles imaginaires. Lloyd vérifiait ce qu'indiquait le téléviseur.

« Bon, ben ta chanson s'appelle _Où sont les femmes_… » Commenta Lloyd.

« Ca va, je sais lire ! »

« Quelle coïncidence… » Répliqua le jeune bretteur.

Raine glissa à Kratos « C'est fait pour lui cette chanson… » Alors que ce dernier semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ou bien super concentré avant son passage.

Zélos saisit le micro, et adressant un clin d'œil appuyé aux filles de l'assemblée, commença à chanter en se dandinant d'une façon ridicule qui rappelait à la fois Claude François et Johnny Hallyday.

_Elles portent un blouson noir  
Elles fument le cigare  
Font parfois un enfant  
Par hasard  
Et des que vient le soir  
Elles courent dans le néant  
Vers des plaisirs provisoires_

Régal lança un regard choqué à Zélos. Comment pouvait on écrire de telles paroles ? Et de quelle façon étaient vues les femmes ? C'était dégradant. Colette encourageait vivement Zélos, et Lloyd boudait.

_Où sont les femmes?  
Avec leurs gestes pleins de charme  
Dites-moi ou sont les femmes  
Femmes, Femmes, Femmes, Femmes,  
Où sont les femmes?  
Qui ont des rires pleins de larmes  
Auraient-elles perdu leur flamme  
Flamme, Flamme, Flamme, Flamme,  
Où sont les femmes?_

Kratos s'intéressait à nouveau à sa planche pourrie sur le mur de gauche. Encore un bon sujet d'occupation, et une tentative de conserver sa dignité en évitant d'éclater de rire. De toute façon, il tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Il en allait de son honneur.

_Elles ne parlent plus d'amour  
Elles portent les cheveux courts  
Et préfèrent les motos aux oiseaux  
Elles ont dans le regard  
Quelque chose d'un robot  
Qui étonne même les miroirs _

Où sont les femmes  
Qu'on embrasse et puis qui se pâment  
Dites-moi, ou sont les femmes  
Femmes, Femmes, Femmes, Femmes,  
Où sont les femmes?  
Qui ont ces drôles de vague a l'âme  
Qu'on caresse et puis qui planent  
Planent, Planent, Planent, Planent,  
Où sont les femmes?

Zélos continuait à chanter d'une petite voix assez peu virile en se déhanchant comme un fou, agitant parfois sa main en direction des filles. Les paroles de sa chanson lui semblaient assez bizarre, mais ça devait être fait pour. Génis secouait la tête d'un air désolé, songeant toujours à un stratagème pour s'enfuir.

_Où sont les femmes?  
Qui vivent au bout des télégrammes  
Dites-moi, ou sont les femmes  
Femmes, Femmes, Femmes, Femmes,  
Où sont les femmes?  
A la fois si belles et si pales  
Aux yeux qui traînent et qui flânent  
Flânent, Flânent, Flânent, Flânent,  
Où sont les femmes?  
Avec leurs gestes pleins de charme  
Dites-moi ou sont les femmes  
Femmes, Femmes, Femmes, Femmes,  
Où sont les femmes?  
Qui ont des rires pleins de larmes  
Auraient-elles perdu leur flamme  
Flamme, Flamme, Flamme, Flamme,  
Où sont les femmes?_

Zélos termina la chanson à genoux, à la Elvis Presley, le bras levé vers le ciel, et le micro dans l'autre main. Il semblait visiblement très fier de lui… Et surtout très ridicule.

Le charmeur de ces dames récolta les applaudissements de Colette, enthousiaste, et ceux plutôt neutres de Régal et Préséa, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre…

« Bravo Zélos, très réussi ! » S'écria Colette.

« Merci ma beauté, ce n'était qu'une humble démonstration de mon immense talent ! »

« Dis donc, ça va les chevilles là ? Tu passes encore les portes ? » Soupira Sheena.

« Oh toi aussi tu as aimé mon petit canari des îles ? Et ma très chère Raine ? »

Cette dernière n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre, étouffant son rire qui menaçait d'éclater, les yeux brillants, mordant son pouce. Visiblement, elle n'était toujours pas remise de la prestation de Zélos.

Génis et Lloyd eurent droit à un « évidemment vous ne réussirez jamais à m'égaler, pauvres petits microbes… » et Préséa, un sourire charmeur qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Bon, voyons ton score, si il est à la hauteur de ta réputation… » Fit Lloyd.

Tous penchés autour du compteur pendant un bon moment. Ce fut Régal qui rompit le silence en lâchant un malheureux :

« 23. »

« En effet, ta prestation était humble, Zélos ! » Annonça Génis, tout sourire.

« Toi, je ne te demande pas de commentaires, le modèle réduit ! »

Raine avait transmis son fou rire à Sheena, ravie de voir Zélos dépité par son résultat pitoyable. Enfin il se ridiculisait publiquement ! Elle était aux anges de le voir se rasseoir, boudeur en maugréant que le compteur devait avoir un problème quelconque…

« Colette est en tête pour le moment ! » Annonça Lloyd.

« Je crois qu'on avait tous compris, Lloyd… » Bougonna le charmeur de ces dames.

Kratos engagea alors une conversation très neutre avec Régal, afin de meubler le silence tendu qui menaçait de s'installer. Vous savez, le genre de conversations qu'on tient dans la rue avec une vieille connaissance, dont on veut souvent se débarrasser… Des propos du genre « Et dernièrement, qu'avez-vous été voir au cinéma ?... Oui, il faisait très beau la semaine dernière chez nous aussi… »

Bref, le doyen du groupe tentait de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité. Peut être aurait il à chanter une horreur comme Zélos ou une débilité comme Colette. Par mesure de sécurité, il préférait ne pas y songer…

« Bon, on retire à la courte paille alors ? Maintenant que Génis a compris comment ça marche… » Fit Raine, sans prêter attention aux protestations de son frère.

« Ah non, on change un peu, c'est pas drôle sinon… Cette fois, on va utiliser des bouts de papiers ! » S'exclama Lloyd, un sourire redoutable aux lèvres. Et suivant ses dires, il inscrivit sur sept morceaux de papiers les chiffres de 1 à 7, dans la mesure où deux d'entre eux étaient déjà passé. Chacun prit un papier espérant secrètement que tout se termine vite.

« La tradition veut que ce soit le plus jeune qui se place sous la table et qui indique innocemment qui doit passer en choisissant un chiffre au hasard » Annonça Préséa d'une voix atone et dépourvue de sentiments. Et oui, elle parle.

Lloyd et Raine tournèrent le même regard ravi vers Génis, qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître sous terre. Mais il avait eu le malheur d'être le plus jeune. C'était un poids à assumer. Il alla donc s'asseoir sous la table basse, marmonnant des incohérences sur la stupidité de ces règles débiles.

« Bon, dis un chiffre entre un et sept, Génis »

« … Tu me prends pour un abruti ? »

Colette regardait la table d'un air amusé. Lloyd et Génis s'entendait tellement bien… Une amitié sans faille et durable. C'était merveilleux. Mais avec Colette, tout était merveilleux.

« Alors ça vient ? » S'impatienta Lloyd.

« Je sais pas lequel choisir… » Couina le Demi-Elfe.

« Mais tu choisis pas, tu prends le premier qui vient ! » Soupira Raine, désespérée.

« Heu… le 4 ! »

Kratos regarda son papier. Bon. Ce n'était pas lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'heure du ridicule n'était pas encore venue.

« Qui a le numéro 4 ? Qui est l'heureux ou l'heureuse vainqueur de notre loterie ? » S'égosillait le jeune épéiste.

Une main se leva, discrète. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Elu. La nouvelle victime du karaoké pourrait bien lui plaire…

* * *

A suivre !

Qui est le mystérieux candidat ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! XD


	3. Mon meilleur ami ?

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur. Suki.

_**PARDON** à tous de ce retard… Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la chanson à trouver et ça a traîné… Mais maintenant cela va aller plus vite, j'ai une chanson assurée pour chacun !_

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Seddy** : bien deviné XD tu vas voir elle est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Lily.B** : ah oui mes commentaires ironiques… Il en faut bien XD Avec Colette… Tout est merveilleux lol j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire cette suite !

**Yue-Redmoon** : Sur le coup, j'ai eu envie qu'il se tape une belle désillusion le Zélos XD Mais il s'en remet bien lol Je le vois bien se la jouer à la Elvis franchement lol Voici donc la nouvelle victime ! Bonne lecture !

**Rossignol chan** : Et hop là, nouveau chapitre nouvelle victime ! contente que ça te plaise XD Merci de ta review ma Mi-chan !

**Hotashin** : C'en est terminé pour les moqueries sur Zélos, voici la suite qui s'est fait attendre et j'en suis désolée TT J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Ariall ma p'tite sœur** : Tu as raison d'anticiper Kratos XD Et bravo pour avoir deviné qui est la victime ! J'ai finalement trouvé une chanson pour elle, ce fut dur lol Merci pour tout je t'adore !

**Kali** : Ce n'est plus un secret pour toi, la chanson LOL merci pour l'aide et pour la rigolade sur les chansons beauf' XD Bonne lecture à toi !

**Lalou** : Et voilà la suite, merci de tes appréciations j'espère que cela te plaira autant !

**Off** : Merchi de ta sympathique review, je suis flattée que tu aimes ! Et oui, je suis très sadique, chacun y passe et Kratos va avoir aussi son heure de gloire… hem XD Yuan ? Hihihi, tu vas voir, tu vas voir… XD Merci encore et bonne lecture et pardon pour ce retard TT

**Sheena** : La suite tout de suite (ouh que c'est mauvais) Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Kyotsuki le Schizophrène** : Comment ça y'a rien dans le chapitre II ? Désolée pour la rapidité, mais c'est que j'ai du boulot moi ! En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**La Nuit In Your Eyes** : Merci de ta review, bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !

* * *

_Chapitre III : Mon meilleur ami?_

Sheena ne savait plus quoi faire. Optant pour un gros soupir, elle monta sur scène non sans distribuer un coup de pied fulgurant à Zélos qui, visiblement, avait un peu trop vanté les mérites de son physique avantageux. Elle rougit, furieuse. Pourvu que la chanson soit potable, songea t elle en voyant Lloyd bondir sur scène pour lire le petit écran qui indiquait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée…

« Sheena… Ca s'appelle _Ma meilleure amie_… » Annonça Lloyd avec le parfait air idiot du zinzin béat.

La ninja poussa un autre soupir. Parfait, elle allait passer pour l'ado pré pubère avec ce genre de chanson… Elle jeta un œil aux paroles et se sentit défaillir. Non, il fallait se tenir, sinon Zélos allait profiter de l'occasion… Et vula façon dontil la regardait à l'instant, elle craignait le pire.

Bon et bien… Comme disait les anciens, quand il faut y aller… Elle empoigna le micro, toute rouge, et attendit la fin de la petite introduction musicale pour commencer à chanter.

_On se connaît depuis  
quelque temps  
Même si on se parlait  
peu souvent  
C'est vrai, tu lis en moi  
comme dans un livre ouvert  
Je te sens si fragile  
le cœur à découvert  
J'ai envie qu'on se dise  
tous nos moindres secrets  
Car je resterai, ta meilleure amie_

_Mais que c'est niais, c'est tiré de quoi_… Songeait Sheena, au comble de la honte.

_Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours la même  
un peu bohème  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
ta meilleure amie_

Le refrain était pire encore, mais Lloyd et Zélos étaient très enthousiastes, surtout ce dernier qui ne cessait de crier à Sheena des « O mon petit cœur tu es sublime » et qui se rinçait l'œil sans aucune retenue, attendant visiblement que la belle ninja remue sensuellement son corps. Ce qu'elle s'était formellement interdit.

Raine, à peine remise de ses émotions lors de la prestation de Zélos, replongeait dans le fou rire, et Génis et Lloyd s'étaient lancés dans une chorégraphie endiablée.

_Et si dès fois on se chamaille  
Pour un garçon ou pour un détail  
Et ça donne  
Tout pour toi, tout pour moi  
J'ai bien l'impression  
qu'on se ressemble,  
on est bien ensemble  
J'ai envie qu'on se parle  
de tout et de rien  
Car je resterai  
ta meilleure amie_ (hurlé par Génis et Lloyd, qui commençaient à connaître)

Kratos compatissait sincèrement pour Sheena. Il espérait secrètement ne pas tomber sur une chanson chantée par une fille à la base. O combien il l'espérait.

Régal et Préséa semblaient écouter avec une grande attention, un air cependant désolé sur le visage ce qui, reconnaissons le, ne les changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Sheena essayait de faire contre mauvaise fortune heureux visage. Ce qui s'avérait être une nouvelle épreuve pour ses nerfs.

_Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours la même  
un peu bohème  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
ta meilleure amie _

_Ma meilleure amie,_ reprirent en chœur Lloyd Colette et Génis, exultant.

Lloyd avait enfin compris. Si Sheena le chantait avec autant de bonne grâce, c'est parce qu'elle lui dédiait la chanson ! Ce ne pouvait être que pour lui ! C'était une preuve flagrante de son amitié ! Il y avait de quoi être ému… Il failli écraser une larme, mais tint bon, et continua à encourager Sheena, qui virait au cramoisi devant l'intelligence des paroles.

_Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours la même  
un peu bohème  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celle qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
ta meilleure amie_

_Ma meilleure amie..._ (Hurlé par Zélos, Lloyd et Génis ad libitum)

La fin s'avérait être à la hauteur du début, tout aussi niais et mielleux… Mon dieu, mais c'était la chanson de Sailor Moon ou quoi ?

Le soulagement de Sheena fut grand lorsque la musique touchait à sa fin. La délivrance. La fin de l'épreuve de force. Elle ne voulait plus ja-mais entendre parler de cette chanson. Fini. Le problème, c'était que Génis, Lloyd et Zélos n'avaient pas dû le comprendre et prenaient leur rôle de choristes très à chœur, ce qui fait qu'une fois la chanson achevée, on avait toujours des « Je resterai ta meilleure amie ! »

C'était sans compter sur la fureur de Sheena. Zélos avait été désigné volontaire contre son gré pour payer. Ce fut donc quelques coups plus tard que notre Elu arborait une belle bosse et que l'on pouvait organiser les funérailles du pied de micro. Il avait bien vécu, paix à son âme.

Lloyd se précipita sur Sheena. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise !

« Oh Sheena, merci pour cette chanson, ça m'a fait plaisir ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je serai toujours ton meilleur ami ! » Fit Lloyd, béat.

Et Sheena sentit un poids certain s'abattre sur ses épaules. Mon Dieu. Mais ils étaient tous cinglés dans ce groupe.

Kratos sentit qu'il était de son devoir de réagir. Il se leva pour prendre la parole, sentant qu'il avait autant d'importance qu'un brin d'herbe dans une prairie. Il fallait qu'il soit clair. Concis. Novateur tel Jésus apportant la parole de Dieu.

« Je propose de consulter le score. »

Bien trouvé, Kratos se dit il en voyant Zélos et Lloyd se pencher sur l'écran pour obtenir le score.

« Sheena ! Mon petit toucan à la pâte d'amande enrobé de sucre glace ! Tu as été sublime, ton score est de 68 ! Tu mérites un bisou comme prix ! » S'exclama Zélos, immédiatement accueilli par un coup de poing de la jeune ninja.

Préséa avait félicité Sheena et Régal l'avait complimentée sur son self control. Tout n'était pas perdu.

« Bon, on enchaîne, on enchaîne » S'écriait Lloyd, surexcité.

« T'es sur pile toi c'est pas possible » Soupira Raine.

« On recommence les petits papiers, Génis sous la table tout d'suite ! » Renchérit il.

Et c'est après moult grognements que Génis accepta le supplice de la table pour la seconde et dernière fois il l'espérait.

« TROIS » Hurla t il, dès que chacun eut pioché un papier.

Gros silence. Lloyd fronça les sourcils. Puis les haussa de surprise lorsque le nouveau candidat à se ridiculiser se leva contre son gré, légèrement tremblant.

* * *

_A suivre… _

_A vos reviews pour deviner qui est le prochain XD_


	4. Boire un p'tit coup

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur. Suki.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Hotashin** : Alors ce n'est ni Kratos, ni Raine, ni Génis XD J'espère que le personnage te plaira quand même ! En effet, Sheena chanter du Lorie, j'ai vraiment pas été sympa… Quoique ce chapitre c'est pas mieux lol Merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

**Lily.B** : Et oui, Lloyd dans sa splendeur avec des étoiles dans les yeux XD Il est exactement comme tu l'as décrit ! Ah Zélos, comment ne pas lui faire dire des petits surnoms charmants ? Kratos… Lui il va souffrir XD Comme tu le sais, le suivant n'est pas Raine... J'espère que ça va te plaire XD

**Off** : Le staff te remercie sincèrement pour ton intention envers le pied de micro lol Et oui, c'est une impulsive notre Sheena, on ne l'arrête plus ! Alors dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas Raine (c'est fou, tout le monde pense à elle ! Faut que je la mette bientôt alors) en espérant que ce personnage ne te décevra pas ! Merci et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Yue Redmoon** : Johnny Halliday pour Kratos ? Hum... C'est pas mal comme idée... regarde Kratos de façon affreusement sadique LOL ! Les trois abrutis qui faisaient les choristes, il fallait que je le place, je les imaginais complètement à fond dedans et tout XD Zélos… Faut bien qu'il fantasme un peu, parce que s'il croit à la réalité… XD

**Seddy** : Hey ! Bravo pour ta perspicacité, je me demandais si quelqu'un allait trouver ! Et voilà le nouveau délire XD Bonne lecture !

**Kali** : Te voilà en effet maître dans l'art de déceler les chansons gratinées ! N'empêche, celle que tu m'avais trouvée… Elle va servir un jour celle là XD Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mi-chan** : Chuis contente que tu aies aimé ! Et vi, notre Sheena en est réduite à Lorie XD C'est pas encore Kratos mais franchement ton idée est chouette, je vais la ressortir à un moment lol Mais si ton génie est reconnu ! Hem, je voulais pas sous entendre ça, pour le « allez, sous la table » Non je ne suis pas perverse XD Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous mi-chan !

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Boire un p'tit coup_

Kratos se sentit soulagé d'un grand poids. Cette fois encore, il était sauvé. Mais il aurait dû se préparer psychologiquement, il pouvait passer à tout moment, et en bon guerrier qu'il était, il devait se tenir prêt.

Génis boudait parce que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il ne pouvait pas participer au tirage, étant lui-même celui qui désignait au hasard l'heureux « vainqueur de la loterie », comme Lloyd aimait à le dire. En l'occurrence, le vainqueur s'appelait Régal Bryant. « Mal à l'aise » était un doux euphémisme qualifiant son état. Régal était blême, les mains agitées de tics nerveux, la respiration saccadée, et la démarche hésitante. Lloyd lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule, Colette tentait de le rassurer, Kratos avait même lancé un « Allez ! » qu'il jugeait neutre et parfaitement adapté à la situation. Raine était empreinte d'une grande sérénité pour une fois, et Sheena s'éventait avec lassitude.

Le pauvre Régal inspira un bon coup avant d'affronter son destin comme un homme. En plus, sa chanson n'était peut être pas si mal après tout, il suffisait d'y croire.

« Régal, ce sera une chanson populaire… »

Le PDG ferma les yeux, inspirant encore plus fort.

« … Intitulée « _Viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison_ » ça a l'air marrant ! » Acheva Lloyd.

Régal expira d'un coup, n'osant pas trop croire à ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il regard Lloyd, puis l'écran où les paroles apparaissaient, puis le micro, et enfin Lloyd à nouveau. Il prit le micro d'un geste mécanique, alors que Lloyd regagnait sa place.

L'introduction musicale parfaitement kitsch, vulgaire et bien grasse confirma les doutes de Régal, qui sans attendre entama courageusement le premier couplet, d'une voix mal assurée, sur un air populaire et simplet :

_Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons _

Pour pouvoir écrire l'premier couplet  
On avait des crêpes au Grand Marnier  
Les crêpes étaient bonnes mais trop salées  
On s'est forcés on a tout bu et on n'a rien mangé

Zélos essayait d'imaginer tant bien que mal la scène : Régal faisant des crêpes au Grand Marnier, avec un bon coup dans l'aile.

…

Par amitié, il se détourna pour rire.

Faut faire la cuisine sans être bourré  
Et cette fois y a pas d'premier couplet  
Pas s'marrer et se mettre à chanter  
Y a pas le vin y a pas le pain si y a pas les copains

Raine avait essayé de se retenir. Pour son maintien. Pour Régal. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle pleurait de rire, n'essayant même plus d'être discrète, flanquant une bonne gifle à son adorable frère, qui, voyant le désastre grandissant des chansons et de leur registre avait naturellement voulu y échapper.

Le refrain arriva, les achevant tous.

_Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons_

_Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons_

_  
_Lloyd, battant la mesure en frappant dans ses mains, entonna le refrain avec Régal mort de honte, et Raine et Zélos mimaient tant bien que mal entre deux fous rires un duo d'ivrognes bien entamés, à l'humour gras comme il fallait. Le dernier vers du refrain était particulièrement hilarant, sachant que le seul fait d'imaginer Régal prenant cela comme ligne de conduite relevait d'une autre dimension…

_Nous on aime bien les chansons à boire  
Mais c'qui nous rendit un peu d'espoir  
C'est qu'ten avais pas fini d'la poire  
Qu'on s'est forcés on a tout bu et on a rien mangé _

On a tous fini complet'ment noirs  
C'était pas la fin de nos déboires  
J'arrive pas à mettre une suite à cette histoire  
Y a pas le vin, y a pas le temps si y a pas les copains

_  
_Génis et Kratos eurent la même pensée sans pour autant l'évoquer, à savoir : qu'est ce que donnait Régal bien entamé par l'alcool en pleine fiesta avec ses amis ? Minute… C'était eux, ses amis ! Génis resta un instant pétrifié, tandis que Kratos cherchait le sens des paroles _Mais c'qui nous rendit un peu d'espoir, C'est qu'ten avais pas fini d'la poire…_

Et Régal, imperturbable reprit le refrain, dans un élan de rage et de motivation, battant la mesure du pied de façon assez ridicule, à savoir plier bien haut le genou pour rabattre le pied avec force par terre. Le tout bien sûr agrémenté d'une voix caverneuse.

Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons

_Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons_

Tout le groupe excepté Kratos et Préséa reprit ce dernier refrain que chacun connaissait parfaitement, Zélos brandissant sa chope vide afin de donner plus de véracité au contexte, et tous avaient plus ou moins une voix d'ivrogne imbibé.

Le dernier couplet arrivait, Régal redoublait d'intensité.  
_  
Tout ça se serait bien terminé  
Si nos bonnes femmes n'étaient pas rentrées  
Elles ont mis le Pernod sous clé  
Et on s'est fait virer._

Zélos attrapa Lloyd par l'épaule, Kratos (qui n'avait rien demandé à personne) également, et se lança dans l'imitation du parfait bourré, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Dans la foulée, Lloyd et Sheena avaient fait boire de la bière à Génis dans le dos de Raine, la dite boisson provoquant des effets relativement comiques chez le jeune Demi Elfe.

Régal, dans la délivrance, massacra plutôt que chanta le dernier refrain, accompagné de Zélos, Raine et Lloyd qui l'avaient chorégraphié. Sheena et Préséa s'ingéniaient à empêcher Génis d'arracher le pied de la table, pour lequel il avait eu une affection soudaine.

_Allez viens boire un p'tit coup à la maison  
Y a du blanc, y a du rouge du saucisson  
Et Gillou avec son p'tit accordéon  
Vive les bouteilles et les copains et les chansons_

Il reposa vivement le micro et retourna rapidement se rasseoir, voulant à tout prix oublier ces cinq minutes de sa vie s'il le pouvait. Ce karaoké était bien pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé ! C'était une véritable arme aux pouvoirs destructeurs inimaginables ! Cela pouvait anéantir une personne en moins de deux… En cinq minutes, sa réputation venait d'être ruinée. Heureusement que ce n'était pas filmé, il en remerciait le Seigneur.

« Ah, Préséa, as-tu pu prendre la chanson entièrement ? » Demanda Lloyd.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout filmé là aussi » Répondit Préséa en lui tendant le caméscope, qu'elle avait avec elle depuis le début du karaoké.

« Merci encore, comme ça on aura un souvenir impérissable de cette soirée ! » S'exclama notre épéiste national.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Régal pour se sentir mal et perdre connaissance. C'en était trop…Quand est ce que Préséa avait amené une caméra ? Quand était elle passée du côté obscur ? Oh Martel… Mais qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ?

_C'est terrible au-delà des mots_… **(1)**

Ni une ni deux, Sheena alla tapoter l'épaule de Raine, qui était occupée à gifler Génis, complètement dans le cirage après s'être sifflé quatre bières. Immédiatement, le professeur se rendit au chevet de Régal, laissant le relai des gifles à Lloyd qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, Colette tapotant la main de Génis, espérant quelque part que cela lui rendrait ses esprits.

Zélos, de son côté, administrait à Régal la bonne vieille méthode, le seau d'eau froide au visage et les coups de pieds dans les côtes.

Devant ce carnage sans nom, Kratos décida de consulter le score de Régal. Après tout, on n'en était pas au premier choc de la journée.

« Le score est de 72, Régal ! »

Raine, qui essayait de faire avaler un sucre à Régal, tenta de le féliciter pour sa performance.

« Presque aussi bien que Colette ! »

Le PDG se remettait tant bien que mal, aidé par Sheena pour se rasseoir, alors que Lloyd, les poings sur les hanches, se félicitait d'avoir réveillé le jeune mage, qui vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait, toujours accroché au pied de la table. Colette lui tapotait dans le dos cette fois, espérant l'accompagner dans cette dure épreuve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe procédait à un nouveau système de tirage au sort, à savoir celui qui piocherait le papier rouge dans une urne opaque, tenue par Colette au sourire… heu… angélique ?

Une fois de plus, Kratos avait échappé au pire. Il s'essuya le front, soulagé.

« Dis Lloyd, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir le feu au joues » Demandait Génis, intrigué, les joues rouges et gonflées après le nombre de baffes distribuées par Lloyd et sa sœur.

« C'est… C'est une impression, Génis, voyons… Ca doit être du à la bière… » Fit Lloyd, légèrement hésitant.

Puis, le papier rouge fut pioché. Huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le nouveau lauréat du concours, pas dérouté pour le moins… Dans l'attente d'une nouvelle chanson...

* * *

_A suivre_

_Alors, d'après vous ? XD_

**(1) **Référence à une phrase de Régal dans le jeu qui m'a tant fait rire XD


	5. Un monde imparfait

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur. Suki.

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard TT j'espère que la panne provisoire de mon n'ordi sera vite réparée, je pourrai poster plus régulièrement ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

* * *

_Chapitre V : Un monde… imparfait_

Génis rigolait un peu bêtement en regardant le petit papier rouge, le faisant jouer entre ses doigts. Le regard aussi vif et alerte que lui permettait son statut de jeune alcoolique, les joues rougies par la bière et les claques de Lloyd et la démarche légèrement hésitante, le jeune demi elfe se dirigea à son tour vers le podium sur lequel il allait décrocher la gloire.

Raine, irritée du comportement de son frère cadet, se précipita vers lui pour lui faire boire de l'eau, lui administrer des conseils plus ou moins fiables et le menacer d'une paire de claques.

Lloyd et Colette encourageaient leur ami d'enfance de façon assez ridicule (« Banzai ! Banzai ! Banzai ! » « Heuh c'est bon Colette, je crois qu'il a compris, cesse de sauter… ») Zélos s'esclaffait déjà, Préséa filmait, Régal restait neutre, et Kratos priait.

« Bon, mon petit Ninis, nous allons voir ce que tu vas chanter ! » S'écria Lloyd, ravi.

« _Ninis_… Mais c'est quoi ce surnom ? » S'intrigua le jeune mage.

« Mignon, tu trouves pas ? C'est Colette qui a eu l'idée ! « Répondit Lloyd, alors qu'on lisait sur les lèvres de Raine un _'Ninis'_ désespéré et silencieux.

Souhaitant la fin rapide de ce calvaire et dépassant la petite foule que formaient les Sage, Colette et Lloyd, Kratos bondit sur la scène pour consulter le petit écran, suivi par Zélos qui ne voulait pas rater une occasion de rigoler. La chanson sélectionnée venait de s'afficher.

« Hé, le morveux ! Une chanson pour toi : un monde parfait ! »

« Ah ! » Fit simplement Génis, mais d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé et triomphant.

« 'Te méprends pas mon petit pépère, un monde parfait ça veut dire un endroit où tu n'es pas ! Mais plutôt empli de jolies créatures divines telles des nymphes… » S'emballa Zélos, les yeux dans le vague.

« Bref, laissons le dans son délire, il serait dangereux de le réveiller… » Soupira Kratos. « Génis, tu peux y aller… »

Lloyd dut aider son jeune ami à monter les quelques marches, épreuve difficile s'il en était, car le pauvre Génis avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et arrivé devant le pied du micro, le regarda d'une façon bizarre, presque sensuelle.

Raine se sentit soudain très mal et demanda impérativement à Préséa d'arrêter de filmer, laquelle passa son caméscope à Régal qui prit le relais, tentant de cadrer l'image.

« Voilà, je ne filme plus. » Conclut Préséa. « C'est Régal maintenant. »

« J'abandonne, ça sert à rien… » Se désola Raine.

Génis attendit la petite intro musicale, et sur une techno particulièrement recherchée, entama le premier couplet hautement philosophique :

_Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans nuage  
Avec quelques couleurs comme vient mon pinceau  
Du bleu, du rouge je me sens sage comme une image  
Avec quelques maisons et quelques animaux_

« Dites, Professeur… Je savais pas que Génis en était à ce stade là du dessin… »

« … Je… Je sais pas…. » Répondit Raine, ignorant le visage interrogateur de Lloyd.

_Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuage,  
Où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cage  
Des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fais ce qui me plaît  
Car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait..._

« Il aime les perroquets ? » Se demanda Colette.

« Ca doit être ça, la vision d'un monde parfait… Un monde où les perroquets vivent égaux en droits et en toute liberté… » Philosopha Sheena.

Génis, de moins en moins stable sur ses jambes, enchaîna sur le refrain :

_Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre  
Le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres  
Un crocodile, une vache, du soleil  
Et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles  
Un oiseau, un crayon, une chèvre  
Le bleu du ciel, un peu de sucre, un peu de sel  
Un crocodile, quelques fleurs, une abeille  
Et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles_

« Pourquoi les mots qui s'ensuivent n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres ? » Commenta Régal, curieux. En effet, un oiseau un crayon et une chèvre n'avaient pas de points communs directs, à première vue. Mais bon, si on cherchait un peu, il était certain qu'on pourrait trouver un quelconque lien…

Le jeune mage souriait comme un idiot à Préséa, dans l'espoir qu'elle le trouverait… parfait. Et lorsque le nouveau couplet arriva, il beugla à moitié :  
_  
Ce matin j'imagine un dessin sans étoile  
De toute les couleurs un dessin sans contour  
Quand ça m'plaît plus j'efface tout et je recommence  
Avec d'autres maisons et d'autres animaux_

« C'est qu'il y tient à ses maisons et ses animaux ! D'ailleurs ça parle que de bestioles ce truc ! » S'exclama Zélos.

« Lloyd ? Tu as l'air soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hum ? Oh ce n'est rien Colette. Je pensais à une relation entre Génis, les maisons etles animaux… » Soupira Lloyd **(1) **alors que Génis reprenait son couplet sur les perroquets.

_Ce matin j'imagine un pays sans nuage,  
Où tous les perroquets ne vivent plus en cage  
Des jaunes, des verts, des blancs, je fais ce qui me plaît  
Car c'est comme ça que j'imagine un monde parfait..._

_Un oiseau, un enfant, une chèvre  
Le bleu du ciel, un beau sourire du bout des lèvres  
Un crocodile, une vache, du soleil  
Et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles  
Un oiseau, un crayon, une chèvre  
Le bleu du ciel, un peu de sucre, un peu de sel  
Un crocodile, quelques fleurs, une abeille  
Et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles _

Chacun avait repris le refrain à sa sauce : Zélos chantait « un oiseau un crapaud une vacheuh » alors que Colette et Lloyd étaient partis sur « un chevreuil, un faucon, un hamster » et Sheena s'efforçait de retrouver les bons animaux.

Génis tituba à moitié et explosa de rire à la façon 'pilier de bar' en reposant le micro.

« Ah attention, je crois qu'il va vomir… » Prévint Kratos.

« Négatif » Répondit Préséa. « Le sujet ne fait que s'esclaffer. » **(2)**

Alors que Lloyd redonnait une bière à Génis (qui lui fut immédiatement enlevée par Raine) Sheena consulta le score.

« 89 ! Mais c'est le meilleur score jusque là ! » _Faut être bourré ou quoi pour décrocher un bon score ?_

«Raine se précipita pour féliciter son petit frère, tandis que Lloyd et Colette lui faisaient une haie d'honneur. Kratos priait intérieurement pour qu'il passe au plus vite cette fois. Le stress tendait tous les muscles de son corps.

Pendant que Génis faisait sa cure d'eau bien méritée, Lloyd, Raine, Kratos et Préséa tiraient au sort. La courte paille désigna le candidat suivant. La lutte risquait d'être sanglante…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Alors ? Qui est le prochain ? _

**(1)** Référence à une phrase ultime de Lloyd : « Je pense à une relation entre les fleurs et les animaux… » Philosophique, n'est ce pas ? XD

**(2)** Lorsque vous arrivez à Tethe Alla, vous croisez Zélos, vous tentez de récupérer les ptéroplans, vous tombez dans un piège excepté Colette, elle le désamorce (voilà l'histoire en gros) et Génis éclate d'un rire infâme de pilier de bar: "Bwarfarfarf now that's our Colette'… C'est à voir ou plutôt à entendre. Mythique.


	6. You’re a barbie girl !

**Titre : **Le karaoké

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent tous à la Namco, et ils en remercient le Seigneur… XD

**Rating : **K+

**Dédicace **: A ma petite sœur, qui partage la passion de Tales of Symphonia avec moi, qui partage mon existence depuis plus de deux ans, et qui me rassure sur ma propre capacité de sœur. Suki.

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable…

_Chapitre VI: __You're a barbie girl !_

"Mission acceptée. Cible repérée. Evaluation du terrain à 83. Sélection des données."

« Bon, Préséa, perds pas de temps avec ton administration, va donc chanter ! »

« Oh oui, Préséa, on te regarde ! »

La petite fille montait les marches avec un automatisme déprimant. Elle se hissa devant l'écran et eut un regard dépourvu de toute gaieté et toute motivation. Si on la croisait dans la rue, on lui proposait directement un cachet anti-dépresseur…

« Tu chantes quoi ? » S'enquit Génis, les joues encore rouges.

« Etablissement des paramètres de la mission. Usage des cordes vocales. A titre indicatif : Barbie Girl. »

« Hé, mais il faut un Ken pour celle là, non ? » Affirma Lloyd, à qui Zélos répondit immédiatement qu'il tiendrait le rôle.

La réflexion du roux sombra dans le néant intersidéral alors que le silence précédant le démarrage de la chanson se faisait de plus en plus long.

« Bah alors ? »

« Ca marche pas ou quoi ? » S'inquiéta Zélos.

« Erreur système. Problème de connexion. » Approuva Préséa.

« Et merde… Génis, va chercher le responsable ! » fit Lloyd, qui secouait la machine dans l'espoir de la faire refonctionner de cette façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Demi Elfe revint vers le groupe accompagné d'un serveur immense type armoire à glace et dont les mains devaient broyer sans problème le crâne d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années. Par réflexe, Sheena et Colette retournèrent s'asseoir sans se poser plus de questions.

Avec toute la délicatesse que son physique laissait sous entendre, le serveur ouvrit la machine et entreprit de rebrancher le système électrique qui semblait défectueux. Après quatre éclairs cependant, Lloyd et Génis jugèrent plus prudent de rester à distance raisonnable de l'engin s'ils tenaient à leur vie.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de réparation, Musclor Serveur leva le pouce en direction de Préséa qui fit un petit signe de tête en remerciement. Et sans crier gare, la chanson démarra. C'est alors que l'employé dopé à la testostérone se sentit un autre rôle autrement plus important. Il fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée et lança un charmeur :

_Hi Barbie_

Auquel la fillette répondit par automatisme:

_Hi Ken_

Musclor Serveur: _Do you wanna go for a ride?  
_Préséa_: Sure Ken.  
_Musclor Serveur_: Jump in._

Trop abasourdis par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à savoir Préséa dialoguant avec un bodybuilder aux faux airs de Terminator, le reste du groupe en oubliait d'encourager la candidate. Il fallait digérer l'impact.

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

La voix de Préséa imitait presque parfaitement celle d'une écervelée siliconée en manque à la recherche du mâle. Ca en devenait terrifiant. Musclor quant à lui se prenait au jeu.

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
_  
Et Préséa ne comprenait sans doute pas les paroles. Du moins c'est ce que se disait Kratos lorsqu'il l'entendait chanter les couplets qui suivaient.

I_´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your dolly._

Musclor: _You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

Le côté tendancieux des paroles faisait frissonner Génis, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Préséa avait elle un potentiel de chaudasse ? C'était peut être un de ses côtés mystérieux, d'accord, mais quel côté… Si certains avaient eu des chansons qui collaient bien à leur personnalité, comme Zélos, c'était vraiment pas le cas de Préséa…

Préséa: _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"_

"C'est terrible au delà des mots..." Sussura Régal.

"C'est le cas de le dire, je crois que si on l'avait filmé et qu'on me l'avait montré, je ne le croirais pas… » Répondit Raine.

"C'est affreux de constater à quel point elle n'est pas adaptée à la chanson… » Balbutia Sheena.

Zélos en son for intérieur se disait qu'au ridicule se succédait le choc sonore et visuel... Sa pauvre petite princesse Préséa sur un texte aussi vulgaire ! Où allait le monde…

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Le serveur armoire normande n'en démordait pas et enchaînait les répliques foudroyantes :  
_  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
__Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_  
_Et Préséa de répondre de plus belle, la voix toujours fidèle aux tendances du texte, mais le corps aussi immobile et raide qu'un manche à balai:

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let´s go party  
_  
Lloyd et Zélos eurent communément une envie fulgurante de rendre leurs tripes dans l'immédiat, rien qu'à l'idée de voir Préséa devenir la poupée de ce bodybuilder sorti d'un film mal réalisé...

« Mais la chanson, elle vient d'où ? »

« J'sais pas mais c'est pas le genre de celle de Génis avec ses fleurs et ses oiseaux là… »

« Mais _do_ _whatever you please_, en gros, c'est _fais ce que tu veux_ ? Mais avec quoi ? »

« Ecoute Lloyd, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux essayer de ne pas comprendre… »

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"_

Chacun ne savait comment réagir en entendant ces répliques sortir de la bouche d'une fillette comme Préséa. Elle avait beau être plus âgée que la plupart des participants, cela n'en restait pas moins choquant de l'entendre dire _"Tu peux toucher, tu peux jouer », _surtout qu'au final, le Ken qui l'accompagnait n'était pas vraiment l'idéal.__

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Musclor serveur commençait à danser d'une façon disco assez effrayante pour le coup, ce qui fit fuir Raine et Kratos, qui coururent s'éventer et boire un verre d'eau. Les cauchemars allaient se succéder ce soir…

_  
__I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

Colette et Sheena quant à elles, n'avaient pas quitté leur place, assistant sagement à la représentation. Sheena avait détourné les yeux plus d'une fois, gênée par les propos et la situation incongrue, mais Colette souriait avec innocence.

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
__Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

Le serveur stoppa sa petite danse et descendit de scène comme si rien ne s'était passé. Préséa lança quand même une ultime réplique:__

Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Et Musclor Serveur se retourna avec un sourire charmeur et une pose nice guy:

_  
__Well Barbie, we are just getting started._

_  
Oh, I love you Ken._Lâcha Préséa tel un couperet. D'ailleurs Génis avait commencé à pleurer comme une madeleine sur l'épaule de Lloyd, qui lui tapotait le dos en lui assurant que oui, elle avait fait semblant et que non le serveur n'était pas un pédophile mal intentionné.

« J'ose même pas regarder le score… » Murmura Zélos…

« Maintenant que le plus dur est passé, c'est pas un bête chiffre qui va provoquer une syncope ! » Et Raine d'aller consulter le score, qui s'élevait à un petit 57.

« Ah, peut être qu'il manquait la chorégraphie… » S'interrogea Lloyd.

« En tout cas, le côté malsain y était… » Renifla Génis.

« Dites, ça devient dangereux votre truc là, sans vouloir jouer les rabats joie… » Hasarda Sheena, approuvée par Zélos.

« On a commencé on doit finir, et puis je ne suis pas encore passé ! » Renchérit Lloyd.

« Justement, c'est bien ce qui nous inquiète, on peut peut-être encore limiter la casse ! »

« En attendant, on peut toujours voir qui va tester la machine infernale… » Suggéra Régal, rendant la caméra à Préséa qui restait parfaitement impassible même après une prestation aussi tendancieuse. Elle semblait être la seule à ne pas réaliser la portée de la chose, aussi Kratos s'auto confirmait ses doutes comme quoi elle ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'elle chantait.

« Bon, ben ça va se décider à peu là… Il reste que Kratos, le professeur et moi… » Compta Lloyd.

« Là ça va être décisif. » Scanda Raine, prête à se lancer.

« Bon, courte paille professeur ? »

«Et Kratos se leva une nouvelle fois pour affronter l'épreuve décisive.

Chacun tira, puis le silence se fit. La tension était à son comble. La boule du Kendama de Génis chuta dans un bruit sourd. La caméra de Préséa émit un bruit de fin de bande. Le verre de Zélos heurta celui de Colette.

Et l'Elu Par le Destin de La Courte Paille se tourna vers l'objet de sa quête. Car était venu le moment de se mettre en route…

_A suivre…_


End file.
